1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club-bagging device including a bag and a robust head frame on which the bag can be easily and efficiently mounted.
2. Description of Related Prior Art
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/595,233 teaches a golf club-bagging device including a bag and a head frame. The bag defines at least one aperture. The head frame includes a board and at least one pivotal seat formed on the board. At least one supporting rod is pivotally connected with the at least one pivotal seat. The at least one pivotal seat includes a block formed on the board, a stop formed on the block and a pivotal section formed on the stop. A gap is defined between the head frame and the stop. The bag is mounted on the head frame so that the at least one pivotal seat is inserted through the at least one aperture. The mounting of the bag on the head frame is easy and efficient. An annular portion of the bag around the at least one aperture is located in the gap between the head frame and the stop. An end of the at least one supporting rod is pivotally connected with the pivotal section. The at least one supporting rod can be pivotally moved from the bag in order to help the bag stand. However, in use, the at least one pivotal seat may be subjected to a large torque that may torn it from the board.
The present invention is therefore intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in prior art.
It is the primary objective of the present invention to provide a golf club-bagging device including a bag and a robust head frame on which the bag can be easily and efficiently mounted.
According to the present invention, a golf club-bagging device includes a head frame, a bag and two supporting rods. The head frame includes a board extending from a lower edge thereof, a base formed on the board and two spaced pivotal seats formed on the base. The bag defines a hole. The bag is mounted on the head frame so that the pivotal seats and the base are inserted through the hole. Each of the supporting rods is pivotally connected with one of pivotal seats. The bag includes a thickness equal to that of the base so that the bag is flush with the base when the bag is mounted on the head frame. The base is integrated with the board via injection molding. The head frame pivotal seats are integrated with the base via injection molding.
Other objectives, advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings.